El Guardian del Hielo
by jocky-misao
Summary: una historia .... A+M.... leanla!!! esta hecha a partir de un poema!! ** REWIEVS**


Notas ^^X:

He aquì otro fic recien salido del horno, esta basado en un poema del escritor peruano japones Jose Watabe, cuando lo leì me acorde inmediatamente de Aoshi y Misao.. espero que les guste.

*** *** --- el poema.

" "--- dialogo.

[ ]--- pensamientos

Los invito al fic..

  
  


" El Guardian del Hielo": 

  
  


******Y coincidimos en el terral

el heladero con su carretilla averiada 

y yo

que corria de los pajaros huidos del fuego

tras la zafra.***********

  
  


Misao salio corriendo alegremente del Aoiya hacia los jardines del restorante. Era un dia radiante el sol pegaba màs fuerte que nunca y los pajaros revoloteaban juguetonamente entre los arboles.

Iba tan distraida que no se percato de la presencia de Aoshi -sama en el lugar, quien se encontraba de pie, contemplando el brillante verde del pasto en la escalera.

La chica chocò de frente contra èl justo cuando Aoshi le dio la espalda al paisaje, con esos rapidos reflejos de ninja, la sujetò por la cintura.

  
  


" ¿ te encuentras bien ?"

  
  


" Si, perdone Aoshi-sama" - replico ella mirandolo fijamente hacia sus ojos azules. Sonrojada.

  
  


******tambien coincidio el sol

en esa situacion como negarse

a un favor llamò.

El heladero me pidiò cuidar su efìmero hielo*******.

  
  


" Misao ¿ me acomparìas un rato?" - le pidiò seriamente.

  
  


La chica aùn sonrojada porque el ninja todavìa no le sacaba sus firmes manos de su cuerpo. 

  
  


Le respondiò: " No hay problema".

  
  


Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos sostendiendo el gelido azul contra un vivaz verde, el hombre retirò sus manos de la cintura de la ninja, los ojos del ninja se cerraron poco a poco mientras tomaba asiento en la escalera. 

Misao imitò al ninja agilmente, el jardin dejaba entrever algunas sakuras florecidas que exhalaban un fragante y fuerte aroma.

  
  


*** Oh cuidar lo fugaz bajo el sol.........*********

[ acaso tu frialdad sera sempiterna, tan permanente como el viento ] pensaba la chica melancòlica. [ seràs feliz?].

  
  


  
  


[ baka deberìas recobrar tu vida, tus sentimientos.. acepta que deseas ser feliz] pensaba Aoshi tranquilamente.

  
  


** El hielo empezò a derretirse

bajo mi sombra, tan desesperada como inùtil

diluyèndose**

  
  


Misao cerrò sus ojos e instintivamente le cogiò el brazo al ninja, quien sorprendido, se dejò querer con la ninja.

  
  


" Misao ...¿ a què le temes?" 

  
  


" Au??" - respondiò distraìda.

  
  


  
  


" ¿ a què le tienes miedo?" -reiterò Aoshi tajantemente.

  
  


" A perder todo lo que yo amo"- dijo ella bajando la cabeza, aun tenia el brazo de Aoshi entre sus manos y se aferrò con fuerza a este.

  
  


  
  


******dibuja seres esbeltos y primordiales

que sòlo un instante tenìan figuras

de cristal de cuarzo.*****

  
  


  
  


" ¿ que es lo que amas?"- preguntò curioso Aoshi.

  
  


" a mis amigos, al Aoiya, a todos...."- [ a tì].

  
  


  
  


Un silencio fue lo que aconteciò luego de las palabras de la omitzu por incomodos minutos.

El hombre percibiò un aura de tristeza en el ki de la joven e inmediatamente se preocupò.

  
  


" ¿ porque estàs triste?."

  
  


" Porque recordè cuando se fue del Aoiya y no deseo que ocurra de nuevo" - hablò ella apenada, aun asì fingiò una sonrisa falsa.

  
  


[ siempre hago sufrir a todos los que me quieren, a ella en especial.] - se repetìa constantemente Shinomori.

  
  


****y enseguida eran formas puras

como de montaña o planeta

que se desatan.****

  
  


" gomen Misao-chan"

  
  


" no se preocupe Aoshi-sama" - le dijo con su mirada sincera como un espejo de cristal.

  
  


****no se puede amar lo que tan ràpido fuga

Ama ràpido me dijo el sol.****

  
  


  
  


Aoshi no dijo nada otra vez parecìa que tenìa su tan particular y frìo caràcter.

Pero en sus oscuros ojos mar ya se leìan sentimientos màs humanos.

  
  


" Aoshi-sama ...¿ usted le tiene miedo a algo?" - inquiriò la chica curiosa de saber que tenìa en sus ojos.

  
  


" Claro.. todos los seres humanos sentimos temor de vez en cuando".

  
  


" pues.. ¿ cual es el suyo?"

  
  


El ninja quedò duditativamente, pensando en còmo decirle a ella su temor. 

  
  


Respirò profundamente una gran bocanada de aire y haciendose de valor [ eres un ninja..tienes coraje] – se repetìa para sì mismo, pudo articular las tan esperadas palabras:

  
  


" quedarme solo" - respondiò secamente.

  
  


*** y asì aprendì en su ardiente y perverso reino

a cumplir el sueño con la vida.***

  
  


Misao le soltò el brazo al ninja, quien lo mirò extrañado casi desconcertado por la actitud. Mientras que ella se levantaba energicamente de las escaleras quedando de pie.

La expresiòn de ella era de absoluta ternura y abnegaciòn hacia èl. Se acercò aùn màs al hombre abrazandolo fuertemente.

  
  


" No estarà solo. Me tiene a mì".

  
  


" Gracias Misao-chan" - fue lo ùnico que atinò a contestarle.

  
  


  
  


***** yo soy el guardian del hielo.*****

  
  


" Sabes algo... siempre estaràs conmigo" 

  
  


" Arigato Aoshi sama"

  
  


++++++++++FIN+++++++++++++

y que les pareciò?? a mi me encanta este poema es muy lindo!!.. 

pues espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejenme mensajitos ( son tan adorables)...

  
  


besotes!!

  
  


jocky_misao

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
